Taboo
by A. B. Flarain
Summary: Something that was bugging me during the end of the Chapter Black Saga.


"Okay, another thing on my weird list just got checked off."

Admittedly, the "weird list" of Yusuke Urameshi was a _very_ long list. Surprisingly, standing above a giant, pink-lipped shadow on the ground was still not on there. One would think that after going through the proverbial mouth of hell to close the _literal_ mouth of hell, that his day couldn't get any worse. One would be wrong in this case.

"Yusuke, move!"

Good old Kurama, always the coolest head in the group. The four friends darted away, Kurama glancing back once to confirm that Hiei had grabbed Kuwabara, as the cat and mouse game began with the slithering shadow. For what appeared to be a simple incorporeal mass, it was surprisingly quick, and kept the four detectives darting between the walls and floors; it didn't seem to show any interest in their fifth companion, Mitarai, who scampered off and unceremoniously hid behind a rock.

Eventually, their foe, Sensui, held up his hand, signaling to his partner. "Well, Mr. Itsuki," he drawled, "It would appear the detective's friends don't wish to let us have our fight, man-to-man." At the signal, the Yuriatoko finally retreated to the wall, where it watched the further proceedings, motionless.

Regrouping with his friends, Yusuke crossed his arms and sneered at his predecessor. "Oh, don't worry," he snarled, "I'm not gonna fight you, bozo."

"I don't think you have much choice in the matter, detective," Sensui fired back with a smile.

"Nah. Kurama here," Yusuke replied with a head jerk towards his companion, "convinced me it would be much better to sit this one out."

Sensui threw his head back in a laugh as he turned toward the fox. "Don't get too full of yourself, Kurama," he warned, "Despite that impressive showing against Toguro just now, you won't compare at all."

Kurama just smiled at him. "Oh, I won't be fighting you either," he said cheerily, "We have an ace up our sleeves."

Now, something in the back of Sensui's mind was screaming ' _DANGER!_ '; he had done his research on all of the Reikai Tantei. And he knew Youko Kurama didn't smile at you unless he _had_ done the math, and you _were_ screwed. He pushed down this growing sense of dread by reassuring himself that Kurama didn't _have_ all the variables to work the equation with, so it was with his usual smarmy tone that he asked, "Oh? And what would that be?"

Kurama just looked to his left, down the darkened cave corridor. Slow footsteps resounded throughout the cavern. Eventually, a dark silhouette developed into a boy in a dark pink school uniform. Yuu Kaito slowly approached the ex Spirit Detective, his faced masked with a well-schooled calm.

Kaito pushed his glasses up on his face, and Sensui quirked his head as he felt the boy's Territory extend. Sensui had done his research on him as well. His territory prohibited all violence, much like Amanuma's, but Kaito's power extended to words, allowing him to prohibit the utterance of words and even sounds. Sensui knew better than to speak before he knew the game.

Finally, Kaito reached him, and, looking Sensui in the eye with a knowing smile, handed him a piece of paper.

 _Territory of the Taboo_

 _Once entered,_

 _This do not:_

 _Ever utter the word_

 _'H_ _ot.'_

Sensui looked up from the paper with a smirk.

"Truly? You think I'd fall for such a simple—" He never finished his sentence. Sensui's eyes went wide as he doubled over in pain.

"What did you do to Mr. Sensui?!" Itsuki cried out from behind, before he too froze, eyes like dinner plates. Both men were soon engulfed in a bright coat of white flames before a small colored flame flew out of their chests and into Kaito's waiting palm. He paused a minute, examining them.

"Poor fools," he said after a moment, "In this case, all words were taboo. Unfortunately for you, it seems you thought I had to abide by what was on that meaningless paper." He turned and began to walk back down the hall. "Ah well," he finished, crushing the flames in his hand.

"Damn...that was brutal," Yusuke, finally spoke up, "But really anticlimactic."

"This is the way the world ends," Kurama deadpanned, "Not with a bang, but a whimper."

"Shaddap, fox-boy."

* * *

A/N I await all the flames telling me why this could never happen, even though this is just for giggles.


End file.
